undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vulkin
|imagen = |-|En Batalla= Archivo:Vulkin.gif |-|Herido= Archivo:Spr_vulkinhurt_0.png |-|Overworld= Archivo:Spr_vulkinpc_0.png |-|HotDog=Archivo:HotdogVulkin.png |Primera aparición = Hotland |VIT = 20 |atk = 25 |def = 0 |xp = 70 |ORO = 40 (perdonar) / 50 (matar) |act = Comprobar, Criticar, Alentar, Abrazar.}} Vulkin es un monstruo que puede ser encontrado en Hotland. Su aspecto físico es el de un pequeño volcán con patas, y con lava y humo saliendo de su parte superior. Vulkin presenta una personalidad muy alegre, amable, amorosa y que solo busca ayudar. Desgraciadamente, erróneamente piensa que su lava tiene propiedades curativas, cuando obviamente no es así. Aparece con * Tsunderplane Ataques * Una nube aparece centrada en la parte superior del Tablero de proyectiles, disparando relámpagos en un amplio ángulo hacia el ALMA, separándose cada vez más cuánto más lejos de la nube se encuentre, de forma similar al ataque Sol de Knight Knight. Es recomendable quedarse en el fondo de la pantalla, dónde el espacio entre los rayos es mayor y, por tanto, es más fácil esquivarlos. ** Una variación de este ataque presenta una nube móvil. ** Si el jugador es alcanzado por un rayo, su velocidad aumentará. * Dos columnas aparecen a derecha e izquierda, lanzando bolas de fuego hacia el centro, que posteriormente regresan al lado de la pantalla de dónde salieron. Estrategia * Este monstruo puede ser perdonado después de tanto Abrazarlo (lo que bajará la DEFENSA del protagonista) o Alentarlo (lo que subirá el ATAQUE de Vulkin). ** Ambas opciones permiten obtener el texto amarillo en los créditos de la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista. * Criticarle hará que se desmotive y deje de atacar por completo, lo cual es útil si aparece junto a otro monstruo. Citas * Thunder! Helpful speed up!!! Neutral ** ¡Trueno! ¡Ayuda a aumentar la velocidad! * Ah! I'll help! Healing magmas! Neutral ** ¡Ah! ¡Ayudaré! ¡Magmas curativos! * Speed will help dodge!! 'Neutral' ** ¡¡La velocidad te ayudará a esquivar!! * You're hurt! I'll help!!! el protagonista tiene el HP bajo ** ¡Estás herido! ¡Ayudaré! * Ahh... Not... helping? Okay... Criticar ** Ahh... ¿No... ayuda? Está bien... * Trash... rump... Ahh... #2 ** Basura... grupa... Ahh * Ahh... tras Criticar * Does not help... tras Criticar ** No ayuda... * Oh! Ah! I'm helping! ** ¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Estoy ayudando! * Ahh! Ahh! Does my best! Alentar ** ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Doy lo mejor de mí! * Ahh! Tries the hardest! 'Alentar' ** ¡Ahh! ¡Lo intento lo más que puedo! * Works hard! Works hot! 'Alentar' ** ¡Trabaja duro! ¡Trabaja caliente! * Ahh... so... LOVEY! Abrazar ** Ahh... tan... ¡ENCANTADOR! * Feels so warm! 'Abrazar' ** ¡Se siente tan caliente! * Hug...continue... 'Abrazar' ** El abrazo... continua... Texto de ambientación * Mistakenly believes its lava can heal people. 'Comprobar' ** Erróneamente cree que su lava puede curar a la gente. * Vulkin strolls in. Encuentro ** Vulkin viene paseando. * A strange parade blocks the path. con otro Vulkin ** Un extraño desfile de bloques bloquean el camino. * Tsunderplane attacks! Not because it's jealous Vulkin is paying attention to you. con [[Tsunderplane]] ** ¡Tsunderplane ataca! No porque esté celoso de que Vulkin te esté prestando atención. * Vulkin is wiggling its weird rump. Neutral ** Vulkin está meneando su extraña grupa. * Vulkin is making coffee in its crater. Neutral ** Vulkin está haciendo café en su cráter. * Vulkin makes a smoke hoop and jumps through it. Neutral ** Vulkin hace un aro de humo y salta a través de él. * Vulkin stands in the corner. Criticar ** Vulkin está de pie en la esquina. * You tell Vulkin that its rump looks like a sack of trash. 'Criticar' ** Le dices a Vulkin que su grupa se parece a un saco de basura. * Little streams of lava come from Vulkin's eyes. #2 ** Pequeños ríos de lava salen de los ojos de Vulkin. * You tell Vulkin it's doing a great job. Its attacks become extreme... 'Alentar' ** Le dices a Vulkin que está haciendo un trabajo genial. Sus ataques se vuelven extremos... * Vulkin parades around you proudly. Alentar ** Vulkin desfila en torno a ti orgullosamente. * You give Vulkin a hug. It warms your heart... | And your whole body! Ouch! Your DEFENSE dropped! 'Abrazar' ** Le das a Vulkin un abrazo. Calienta tu corazón... | ¡Y tu cuerpo al completo! ¡Ouch! ¡Tu DEFENSA cayó! * Vulkin's cheeks glow with a bright heat. Abrazar ** Las mejillas de Vulkin brillan con un calor brillante. * Vulkin assures you the plane turning tiny is, like, completely intentional. [[Tsunderplane] es perdonado] ** Vulkin te asegura que el avión volviéndose pequeño es, como que, completamente intencional. Nombre El nombre de Vulkin viene de la corrupción de la palabra volcano (volcán) o de Vulcan (Vulcano), el nombre del dios romano de los volcanes y la metalurgia. Curiosidades * Hay un glitch con el NPC Vulkin, en el que el cuál este repetirá el último mensaje mostrado, seguido de la frase "smell " si posees la carta de Undyne. * Vulkin será mencionado durante el telediario de Mettaton, con un titular en la parte inferior que dice "PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO VOLCÁNICO DA LO MEJOR DE SÍ, RECIBE PEQUEÑOS APLAUSOS". * Cuando es atacado, el sonido que realiza es el mismo que las Amalgamas Reaper Bird y la Madre de Snowdrake. * Como Pyrope, es uno de los pocos monstruos que dan más Oro si es perdonado que si es matado. de:Vulkin en:Vulkin fr:Volcâlin ja:Vulkin pl:Vulkin ru:Вулкин zh:‎火金 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Hotland